


You cant resist a Hale

by The_sixth_HALE



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Scott, Blow Job, Crush, Drunk Ian, Drunk Sex, Drunk Stiles, Dylan is secretly Stiles, Fingering, Ian doesnt know, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Rough Sex, Threesome, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_sixth_HALE/pseuds/The_sixth_HALE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Dylan goes to a big booze party and comes home drunk and sees Derek</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Dylan is secretly Stiles who is drunk and crushes Derek. Derek being Derek cant resist him and Stiles sleeps just to find a very sexy, very naked someone in bed along with him and Derek.<br/>summary sucks, will work on it very soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	You cant resist a Hale

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd so please feel free to point out errors. Just something I came up with.  
> Please leave comments and kudos. XOXO

Stiles is drunk as hell. He cant even walk. He just seemed to have hailed a taxi and somehow gotten home safe to the apartment he shares with Derek and Ian. After the great party that was held at a bar by Scott, Isaac and the others. His film The Scorch Trials had gone such a hit that the entire cast n crew threw a party.  
The only thing Stiles missed now was his Sourwolf, who too had become a star with Danny’s help. Danny, now the world famous tech guy was actually the packs hacker sure, Stiles wanted to do that to but, he was just too busy filming all the time.Derek got a part time job too that left him coming home at two in the morning. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………… Stiles POV I’m so goddam drunk right now I can’t even sit straight. I just really need all of Derek right now his mesmerizing eyes, chiselled jaw and rough stubble. Everyone knew I had a crush on Derek since the day I saw him in the woods except Derek himself off course. Sometimes I think he actually enjoys pushing here and there and thinks that I am a pathetic fragile human but, then he keeps from saying it because I keep saving his ass whenever there’s trouble. At last I hear the bell chime and the lift open. I pull myself up the stairs with the help of the railing and walk straight up to the door where Derek is trying to open the lock and push myself against his back trying to pin him there. Derek releases a low growl and then goes stiff once he realizes that it’s me. I lift my hands to his hips and press my hard on against his ass, while grinding into him trying to get us as close as physically possible while whining his name. Derek’s breath hitches and he turns around causing us both to moan when our members brush against each other. “Dylan?” he askes me unsure of what I am doing. “Call me Stiles everyone in pack does." Derek’s a panting mess when I start running my hands up and down his sides, taking my own sweet time running my hands under his shirt, now more aware of what I’m doing. I tease his nipples one by one causing him to pant my name and writhe under me. I get my lips close to his ear to whisper “shush big, bad Alpha you don’t want Ian to know about this just yet, right?” I lick his neck and press open mouthed kisses along his collar and shoulders with 12 stories of muscles on them before kissing him straight on the mouth, biting his lower lip and asking for entry when Derek breaths a hot puff of air onto my face already opening his mouth and deepening the kiss, sliding our tongues together. That’s when I reach out and cup his dick in my hand making him gasp and push further onto my palm. He gropes my ass and lifts me up, I getting the message wrap my legs around his waist still trying to not break the kiss. Its my turn against the wall this time with Derek rolling his hips and creating more friction between our now both hard erections. I feeling annoyed at our pace now lift Derek shirt up over his head while, he works on my buttons and throws my shirt to the ground too. Its not long before I grab his belt and get rid of his tight jeans. I lower myself between his legs mouthing his cock through the fabric causing him to throw his head back and give such a moan I have to start jerking myself with one hand. Finally I free Derek’s straining cock from his boxers taking time to notice the precum running down its side. I put my mouth on his dick in one sweeping motion and its not long till I start to rut against him and we both collapse on the floor not caring that we are outside in the hallway. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ I wake up to a blurry tattoo later identified as the triskelion on a sleeping Derek’s back curled up in front of me. As I grind my morning wood on Derek’s ass, when something stirs behind me. I go rigid as I feel something very much like a hard dick push its way between my legs, what the fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> what does stiles do when he finds someone behind him? Please leave comments to tell me if I should continue.


End file.
